July 2019
#772: BRAND NEW GAME INSIDE!!! * a box for Dualshock 4 wireless controller (Midnight Blue) display only * a box for PS4 Gold wireless headset empty Bag #1 * a GameStop gift card * a 'Days of Play' ad poster * Just Dance 3 - Target Exclusive Edition (Xbox 360) NEW -> guaranteed to be complete * $50 Xbox gift cards ×3 Bag #2 * Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual and ad paper * posters for Pokémon: Detective Pikachu ''×2 * a Pokémon collective coin * an air-freshener 'a boxlet from Wendy's' * a promo sleeve for Days Gone (PS4) * a sleeve for Assassin's Creed Odyssey (PS4) * a bonus code paper for Assassin's Creed Odyssey (PS4) * an ad paper for Minecraft #773: Gamestop MANAGER Left ME This!!! '''Box' * a box for PowerA Enhanced wired controller for Xbox One (Winter Camo) controller - w/o cable * Gears of War - Ultimate Edition (Xbox One) disc case * a box for New Nintendo 3DS XL empty * Fable III (Xbox 360) disc case * Has-Been Heroes (PS4) disc case Bag #1 * Hot Wheels: Track Attack (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (PS4) disc - w/ manual * a GameStop gift card missed * a box for a Super Mario figure and RIPPED Bag #2 * Gears of War Ultimate Edition + Rare Replay (Xbox One) empty * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a GameStop gift card * a GameStop trade credit card #774: JACKPOT!!! Bag * Medal of Honor - Limited Edition (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual DAMAGED * Madden NFL 15 (PS4) disc - w/o manual * a 60GB Xbox 360 Hard Drive * a box for iPhone X (Silver, 64GB) phone - w/ charging cable * GameStop gift cards ×4 * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2-Disc Special Edition) (DVD Movie) both discs and an ad paper * a Wii Wheel #775: This Is Still A $20 GAME!!! Bag #1 * a box for The Legend of Zelda Surprise Posters empty * a display board poster for How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * an ad poster for Apex Legends * a $80 gift card for Red Dead Redemption II - Special Edition (PS4) display only * Copies of Game Informer issue #314 (June 2019) ×4 * Dead or Alive 5: Last Round (PS4) disc a plain PS4 case * a bunch of shelf tags, including ones for: ** Soulcalibur VI ** Divinity: Original Sin II - Definitive Edition Bag #2 * a sleeve for NBA 2K19 (PS4) * GameStop gift cards ×4 one on last seconds * a GameStop trade credit card #776: DUMPSTER Diving GAMESTOP On The WEEKEND!!! * a box for Razer DeathAdder Essential mouse Speedy, CONTROLLER?? empty Bag * a download code paper for Ori and the Blind Forest (Xbox One) * Cars (DS) cart - w/ manual * a plastic hook (?) * a #crudton (!) of GameStop gift cards * a GameStop trade credit card * a Forza Motorsport 7 lanyard * Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) cart - w/ manual #777: Found FORTNITE in The Gamestop Dumpster!!! Bag * Fortnite cardboard boxes ×3 * a promo box for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare * Rise of the Guardians (3DS) cart - w/ manual * an exterior sleeve for Yakuza Kiwami 2 - Steelbook Edition (PS4) a bit * a sleeve for 1-2-Switch (Switch) * an ad paper for Roblox * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (DS) cart - w/ manual * GameStop gift cards ×3 * a Xbox 360 battery pack #778: WHAT DID I JUST FIND?!? Bag #1 * a digital download code paper for Call of Duty: Black Ops (PS3) expired * a sleeve for Spider-Man (PS4) * a ViPowER Rock Band USB splitter * an ad sleeve for Tom Clancy's The Division 2 (Xbox One) * a USB cable Bag #2 * a pack of Pokémon TCG Sun & Moon - Team Up stickers * DK: Jungle Climber (DS) cart case * a flyer for the movie Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * a GameStop trade credit card * a ThinkGeek Mario Kart tag * GameStop gift cards ×4 #779: Dumpster Diving JACKPOT!!! Bag * Pocket POP! Keychain figures ×3 (Fairy Tail : Carla) * a phone case for Google Pixel (?) * a Fantastic Beasts lanyard * a GameStop gift card * a GameStop trade credit card * MLB The Show 15 (PS4) disc - w/o manual * a POP! figure (#492 - Kingdom Hearts III : Sora (Dual Blasters)) are broken * a promo sleeve for Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order crippled #780: Call of Duty MODERN WARFARE!!! Bag * a pure black camouflage net * code papers for Legendary Pokémon (Shiny Zygarde) ×4 expired * promo boxes for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare ×9 * a GameStop trade credit card * a GameStop gift card #781: HUGE!! RETRO HAUL!!! Bag * an Atari 2600 joystick * Wall Street Kid (NES) cart * a box for Dualshock 4 wireless controller (Wave Blue) display only * Shrek the Third (PS2) disc and manual * Jaws (NES) cart * a Dragon Ball Super: Broly tag * GameStop gift cards ×2 NEW DUMPSTER!!! Bag #1 * a Mad Catz Game Boy car charger * a pair of Skullcandy earbuds * a Nintendo DS/GBA SP car charger * a bunch of GameStop gift cards Bag #2 * a box for Mystery Minis (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) * Injustice: Gods Among Us - Ultimate Edition (PS4) disc #782: Gamestop MANAGER Left ME a NOTE on The Bag!!! Bag * a C7 cord * a Disney Universe (Xbox 360) poster * a sleeve for Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (PS4) ripped * Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (PS4) disc disc CHIPPED * a sleeve for Ultimate Action Triple Pack (PS3) * Energizer rechargeable battery packs for Xbox One controller ×2 * a stack of Legendary Pokémon (Shiny Zygarde) code cards expired * a LOT of GameStop gift cards * a HDMI dust cover * an ad paper for Mega Man Legacy Collection 1 & 2 and taped #783: DID I Just Find A NINJA SWORD!!! * an Deadpool-themed umbrella handle is half-broken Bag #1 * GameStop trade credit cards ×2 * GameStop gift cards ×3 * a Pokémon Ultra Ball lanyard * a bunch of batteries Bag #2 * a promo tag for Red Dead Redemption II * pairs of Harry Potter (Gryffindor) socks pairs * GameStop gift cards ×5 #784: JUST FOUND A KIOSK!!! * a Razer kiosk Bag * Call of Duty: World at War (DS) cart - w/ manual * NBA 2K9 (PS3) ×2 w/o disc - one w/ manual * a bandana, part of the Razer kiosk * Watch Dogs (Xbox One) disc - w/ ad pamphlet * TMNT (DS) cart - w/ manual * a motherboard, part of the Razer kiosk a 128MB MicroSD card * more tiny pieces of the kiosk * an ad sleeve for Red Dead Redemption II (PS4) * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a GameStop trade credit cards #785: FOUND SO MUCH!!! * a box for a 500GB PS3 (The Last of Us bundle) empty Bag #1 * a box for Dualshock 4 wireless controller (Jet Black) display only * a hanger (part of the last night Razer kiosk?) * a PowerA Xbox enhanced wired controller (Sapphire Fade) empty * a ThinkGeek Monkey Silhouette lanyard * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a ThinkGeek Mario Kart tag Bag #2 * a box for JAKKS World of Nintendo collectible figures empty * Visa gift cards ×3 * GameStop gift cards ×4 * MySims (DS) cart case * an Uber gift card unkept * a copy of Game Informer issue #312 (April 2019) cover is ripped off #786: I'M SO EXCITED!!! * boxes for PS4 Wireless Controllers ×3 (Green Camo - Copper - Silver) for display only * a box for PDP LVL 3 stereo wired headset (Xbox One) empty * a box for SteelSeries Artics 9X Xbox wireless headset empty * a box for HyperX Cloud Core wired headset empty * a box for Turtle Beach Recon 50 wired headset empty * a box for PDP LVL 1 Afterglow chat headset (PS4) headset Bag #1 * a Harry Potter (Hufflepuff) cap * a GameStop gift card since a bunch of price stickers were stuck to it * a Lexar 4GB SD card apart Bag #2 * a box for Xbox One Media Remote remote - w/ a pair of new Duracell AAA batteries * GameStop gift cards ×3 * a box for Nintendo Switch screen protector empty Bag #3 * a box for Red Dead Redemption II - Ultimate Edition (PS4) empty * a GameStop trade credit card * Hotel Dusk: Room 215 (DS) cart case * HDMI dust covers ×2 #787: BRAND NEW DUMPSTER!!! Box * a plastic piece of ??? * a pair of Joy-Con inserts Bag * a GameStop trade credit card * Call of Duty: Black Ops (Xbox One/Xbox 360) case * a sleeveless Xbox One case pamphlets related to an NBA 2K game * a Pip-Boy 2000 (Fallout 76) notebook * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a sleeve for The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame (Xbox One) * a sleeve for Assassin's Creed Unity - Limited Edition (Xbox One?) * a DLC the full game, bro code paper for Overcooked! - Gourmet Edition (Xbox One) * a DLC code paper for Assassin's Creed Unity (Xbox One) * an ad paper for uPlay * a double poster for Pokémon: Detective Pikachu / Spider-Man * a paper with Xbox logo (T-shirt transfer paper?) * a USB/MicroUSB cable * a sleeve for Overcooked! - Gourmet Edition (Xbox One?) #788: I'm REALLY In The DUMPSTER!!! (excluding misc. bags, a destroyed Nintendo Switch box, and A LOT of missed stuff - cuz it was unpacked garbage ALL AROUND - including: Super Mario Maker 2 (Switch) sleeve, Pokémon Sword/Shield (Switch) ad sleeve?, Astro Bot: Rescue Mission (PlayStation VR) sleeve, a crumpled PS4 sleeve) * a NES warranty paper * a box for Xbox One Elite controller and soaking wet * a box for PS4 (500GB) empty * Pokémon Moon (3DS) sleeve-torn case * a box for a POP! "Movies" figure (#480 - Blade Runner 2049 : Sapper) figure * an ad sleeve for Madden NFL 20 (Xbox One) * Doom VFR (PlayStation VR) disc - w/ manual DRENCHED Bag * GameStop gift cards ×4 #789: This NEW Dumpster Has AMAZING STUFF Inside! (excluding the misc. bag and the Premium Refurbished boxes for PS4 and Wii, since those were empty) Box * promo posters for Watch Dogs Legion ×3 * a promo poster for Super Mario Maker 2 (Switch) * a promo poster for Borderlands 3 (PS4) * an ad paper for Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint * a bunch of promo stuff (box - poster) for Red Dead Redemption II (PS4) * an ad poster for Dragon Quest Builders 2 * a promo poster for Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order Bag #1 * a GameStop trade credit card and thrown away accidentally * a container of Kinetic Sand empty Bag #2 * a sleeveless PS4 case [w/ manual of ''The Show 17 (PS4)]' * a GameStop trade credit card #790: Gamestop MANAGER Left Me This!!! '''Box' * an alligator-shaped clip * a Mario figure * a Yo-kai Medal (Rattelle - GameStop Exclusive) * A SEASHELL (!?) * a box for Xbox One controller controller - w/ a pair of new Duracell AA batteries * Minecraft - New Nintendo 3DS Edition (3DS) cart - w/ manual * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (Xbox One) case * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 - Exclusive Bonus Disc case * Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! (DS) cart - w/ manual * a box for PowerA GameCube Style controller for Nintendo Switch empty * a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare tag (acts as a charm for an Endowment lanyard) * an empty, sleeveless PS4 case * Far Cry Primal (PS4) case * a baggie of bolts * a Wii U stand #791: Xbox, Oculus Quest, 3ds Boxes!!! (excluding the box for New Nintendo 3DS XL, since it was an empty GameStop Premium Refurbished box) * a box for Oculus Quest display only * a box for Xbox One (Halo: The Master Chief Collection bundle) [w/ a ''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens sticker, and a dummy case]' ** NCAA Football 11 (Xbox 360) disc 'the dummy case' '''Bag' * a Wireless Gear USB/MicroUSB cable * Harvest Moon 3D: A New Beginning (3DS) cart - w/ manual * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a plain Xbox 360 case * an Overwatch keychain #792: WHY SO MANY!!! Bag #1 * Dance Dance Revolution 3: Hottest Party (Wii) disc - w/ manual and ad paper * Angry Birds Star Wars (Wii U) disc - w/ manual * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manuals * Bee Movie Game (DS) cart - w/ manual * Rabbids Go Home (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (PS Vita) cart - w/ code paper * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (PS4) disc - w/ manual * Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * Dead Island: Riptide - Special Edition (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * Call of Duty: Black Ops III (Xbox 360) [w/o disc - w/ download code paper for ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (Xbox 360)] EXPIRED' * Yoshi's Island DS (DS) 'cart - w/ manual' * Sonic Classic Collection (DS) 'cart - w/ manual' * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a GameStop trade credit card '''Bag #2' * an exterior sleeve for Halo 5: Guardians - Limited Edition (Xbox One) * GameStop gift cards ×6 #793: Gamestop EMPLOYEES Left This For Me!!! * a box for Nintendo Switch [w/ sleeves for ''NBA 2K16 (PS4) '''''and FIFA 15 (PS4)''] Bag * a box for The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Explorers Edition (Switch) empty * a Pokémon lanyard * a Pikachu beanie hat * FIFA Soccer 2010 (PS3) disc a dummy PS3 case * GameStop gift cards ×5 * NBA 2K10 - Tenth Anniversary Edition (PS3) ×2 w/ disc and manual w/ an EXPIRED Footlocker discount code paper * Wild Earth: African Safari (Wii) disc and manual * Call of Duty: Black Ops III (Xbox One) disc - w/ DLC code paper * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (DS) cart case * a Stormtrooper (Star Wars) figure * a $15 Xbox gift card